


Let's Turn Together

by MCRrhi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc has been suppressing his feeling for 2D, but no longer can he handle it. He wants 2D to know how much he does love him.</p><p>Also, my first actual published fanfic! I hope you enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     "What are you doin' up here, Faceache?" Said Murdoc, nearing towards 2D. 2D was sitting under a tree on some hill, not very far from KONG studios. He liked to come herewhen he was riddled by thoughts. The clouds above were dark, and it was sort of windy. It was perfect thinking atmosphere. 

     "Nuffin', Muds. Why? Did you need sommfink?" 2D said, in that Cockney accent of his. Murdoc sat next to 2D, and took a swig of his beer. Stuart was kind of confused. Murdoc never really cares about what he's doing. He liked Murdoc a lot, despite how horrible Murdoc was to him. 2D liked to think Murdoc saved his life when he had to care for him when he was vegetable. Even though the accidents were completely Murdoc's fault, 2D couldn't find himself to hate him. He idolized him, actually. 

      "I don't, actually. Just wanted to know why you were up here again, Stu. Migraines?" The Satanist asked, with possible sympathy in his voice. Stuart was actually surprised Murdoc hadn't hit him yet.

      "No, no. My head is fine for now. I'm just finkin'." Stuart replied slowly, pulling his knees to his chest. Murdoc still hasn't hit him. What does he want?

      "What are ya thinkin' about, Stu?" 

      "I dun' know. Finkin' about the clouds." He replied, laying in the grass, and looking at the darkening clouds above. It was probably going to rain. Murdoc chuckled. 

      "What about the clouds is interestin' ya?"

       "Like, you know." Stuart couldn't really explain it. 

       "No, I don't. Explain, Dullard."

       "Imagine bein' up there, Muds. It'd be cold but you would see everyfing and it'd be lovely and worth it. I wish I could fly." Stuart replied in a distant voice. It was like he was  talking to the sky, rather than Murdoc. 

       "Are you high, Stu?" Murdoc replied a moment later.

       "A lil bit, Muds. My head hurt earlier but I made it go away with my medicine."

       Murdoc didn't wanna hurt Stuart right now. He didn't want to later either. He wanted to hear him talk about the clouds, or whatever stupid nonsense some more. For the  past couple of weeks, Murdoc had been thinking about 2D a lot. About how 2D was the only one who cared about him. Murdoc always felt something towards the Dullard, but his cruel, grumpy self pushed those feelings aside. Murdoc didn't wanna feel powerless to his emotions. Right now that wasn't the case. Prior to this conversation, he couldn't stand not being with 2D. Murdoc looked at 2D, who was looking at the clouds. Stuart always looked sad, and Murdoc always felt to blame. Murdoc couldn't take it anymore. 

       "Hey, Stu?" Murdoc broke the silence nervously.

       "Yea-" He began, but was cut off by Murdoc's mouth on his. 2D pulled back, flushing crimson. 

       "Muds, are you drunk?" 

       "I'm not drunk. Maybe buzzed, but not drunk. Stu, I love you. I want you to be happy. I know everything that's wrong with you in my fault. I'm sorry. I do love you. I'm the world's biggest asshole, and I hurt you, but I love you."

       "Show me then."

       


	2. Chapter 2

     Murdoc began to kiss 2D more passionately. 2D was hesitant to some degree. He's always loved Murdoc, but he'd thought it had been unrequited. Murdoc's hands were grabbing 2D and pulling him closer. Despite being outside where it was cold, 2D just felt warm all over. He was happy to finally feel accepted by Murdoc. 

    "I love you too, Muds. A lot." Stuart said quietly. 

     "Well, I sure am glad to hear that, Stu." Murdoc replied, placing a kiss on Stuart's neck. "Do you wanna take this further? It's okay if not." 

      "I would like that, but can we do it inside please?" 

      "Anything you want, Stu." He said, picking himself up. He helped Stuart up, and slid his arm around his waist. They walked back to KONG studios. Murdoc removed himself from 2D. He understood that if Noodle and Russell knew, it would only be awkward. Murdoc led him to the car park, and unlocked his Winnebago. 2D never really goes in there. He has a few times to get Murdoc up. Which was a scary experience. 

     The two clung to each other as they kissed in Murdoc's bed. The bed smelled of cigarettes and body odor, but 2D didn't care. Right now he was happy. Murdoc was gentle. Which was a first. The Satanist was an extremely rough person. 2D was glad Murdoc could put his tough ego away for him. 

      "Muhdoc, I'm happy to be in this place with you." 2D smiled. Murdoc responded with a kiss, and slid his hands up 2D's T-Shirt. 2D gasped as Murdoc tweaked his nipples. Murdoc smiled at his reaction.

      "Please do that again, Muds." 2D begged. "I like it." Murdoc slid his long fingers into 2D's pants, rubbing the forming erection. Moans escaped from Stuart's parted lips. 2D cupped Murdoc's face and pulled him in for a kiss. A moment later, Murdoc pulled away, and took his grey shirt off. 2D saw Murdoc shirtless all the time, but never took notice of how attractive he looked. 2D was pretty much fully hard. Murdoc felt it as well. He smiled at Stuart. 

      "You are so sexy, Stu. You make me so hot." Murdoc purred into 2D's ear. He then proceeded to unzip 2D's jeans, and pull them down, along with his boxers. His erection sprang free. Stuart moaned when Murdoc started to suck on the tip of his hard cock. "You taste delicious, as well." Murdoc said quietly as 2D's breath began to quicken. Murdoc's long, talented fingers began to massage Stuart's balls, earning a loud moan. 

      "Muds, I'm gonna- gonna-" 2D began, moaning between words. 

      "Not yet, baby. I don't want this to be over that soon." Murdoc removed his own trousers and underwear, and pumped himself a couple times. "Have you ever been fucked like this, Stu?" 2D quickly shook his head. "Do you want to be?"

       "Please, Muds." 2D replied.

       "I'll be gentle, and make you feel good. I promise." Murdoc replied, retrieving a condom and lube. He tore the condom wrapper, and slid the condom on. "I'll prep you first, okay? If you wanna stop, then tell me." Murdoc squirted lube on his fingers, and a bit on 2D's hole. He began to slowly slide in his middle finger. "You okay?" 

       "It feels good, Muds." 2D murmured. Murdoc proceeded to finger the hole a bit, accidentally hitting the prostate. Stuart let out a yelp, followed by a moan. Murdoc smiled.

       "Found the prostate then. Did that feel good?"

       "Oh my god, Muhdoc. Do it more. Please." Murdoc slid in another finger, and touched the spot some more. 2D began to quiver. 

       "More, more!!" Stuart pleaded. 

        "Are you ready for me? Do you think you can handle it Stu?"

        "I fink I can. Please make me feel that good again." Murdoc said nothing, he just raised Stuart's legs, and lined his cock up with the pleading hole. He added more lube to his cock. He wanted to make 2D feel amazing. 

        "Are you sure?" Murdoc asked again.

        "Yes, Muds. Just go slow."

        "I will, baby." He replied, slowly entering the tight entrance. Right away, Stuart began to tear up, but said nothing. Halfway in, Murdoc asked if 2D was okay, which he replied with a nod. It took all of his will not to just push right into the tight hole. When he slowly thrusted, 2D yelped. 

        "Right there, Muds!" 2D was in a confusing feeling of pleasure and pain. When Murdoc kept thrusting, the pain was replaced by amazing pleasure. Murdoc clearly was an expert at this. He hit his prostate dead on. 2D's cock dripped pre-cum. Murdoc began to kiss Stuart, which was basically moaning into each other's mouths. Murdoc stroked 2D's cock, thumbing the head. "Muhdoc, I'm gonna cum." 

        "Me too, baby." He moaned. He watched Stuart cum. White stripes shot from his hard cock and onto his belly, his face flushed red from the blindingly good orgasm. Murdoc came a moment after Stuart did. 

        Silent minutes passed. Murdoc and 2D were cuddling each other, spent from their love making. 

         "I love you, Muds."

         "And I love you, Stu."


End file.
